Eclipseclan Offical Wikia
Join EclipseClan Today! Please join EclipseClan, our Clan is new and fresh out of the oven. We have a unique life here. I hope you enjoy it here. Hopefully you join! NOTE: Only me and Graypelt can edit this wiki, she is my best friend on Animal Jam and i give her enough trust to edit EclipseClan Official Wikia. Please understand, thank you. EclipseClan Information! Introduction You rushed through the forest, eyes wide. You turn your head back to see two shadowy cats casing you, you turned your head forward and drifted across the grass. You tripped over a rock and panted as one grasped your paw. "Help!" You cried. Suddenly, two StarClan cats appeared. "Save me." You mewed weakly as the darkness covered you more. "You must face your fears..." A StarClan cat meowed, touching your forehead. "I can't!" You hissed. "Yes you can..." Another StarClan cat purred. You closed your eyes, tears dripping. You pulled hard, trying to pull away from their grasp. The darkness gripped your paws harder. You knew you were stronger, you pulled harder then you ever did before. Your tears dried up. The darkness's grasp slipped and they felt light touch them. They vanished into the light. You opened your eyes and smiled, you turned your head back and saw nothing. You turned your head forward. "I did it!" You said proudly. The StarClan cats disappeared and you awoken. A cat stood in front of you, her red-amber eyes glowing. "I- I'm innocent!" You spat loudly, your breath only puffed up her pelt. "Well, living alone shows that you mean no harm." The she-cat purred, showing her grey fur and red markings. You shivered at the blood-red markings. "Are those scars?" You asked. "No, they are natural markings." She mewed. You nodded. The grey she-cat licked her black underbelly. You stared in fear, she had more muscle then you. You lay down, thunder rumbling. A lightning bolt strike boomed across the dark sky. "Would you like to join EclipseClan?" The she-cat asked. "I would be honored." You meowed. The she-cat turned away and padded off. You followed her quickly. "What's your name?" You asked. "Darkstar." You finally got in camp. You saw many cats. "We welcome you." Darkstar said. "I can see." You replied. The cats scattered everywhere. You watched them work, hunting and training. You looked up. You saw stars gleaming down on you. You smiled and shed a tear. "My new Clan, EclipseClan!" Rules # Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. # Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. # Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. # Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for it's life. # A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. # Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. # A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. # The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. # After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. # A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. # Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. # No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. # The word of the Clan Leader is the warrior code. # An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. # A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. # Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall. # Look like a real cat, no magic powers or green pelt. The only power a cat can have is a omen from StarClan. # No double clanning, you must remain loyal to the Clan. # If a rival cat gives mercy you must let me decide to save them or not. # Once you leave, you leave, if you can prove yourself, you are welcome back in but as a apprentice, don't worry, you'll get the same warrior name. # Keep the blood to a limit! It's a new rule and if you break it, you will be exiled, read rule #20 to understand more. # Don't insult anyone of us, you will die. If you are in this Clan and you insult another cat, you will be exiled, no coming back. Ranks Leader: Darkstar- Gray she-cat with amber eyes and a black underbelly and dried blood stains from moons ago- rabbits143 Deputy: Greypelt- Grey she-cat with whiteish-brownish patches and a light grey underbelly- Sushhi Warriors: Hawkfeather- Brownish-whiteish she-cat with a dark brown underbelly and yellow eyes- warriorcatlover2 Dusktail- Black she-cat with a brownish-whiteish underbelly and white eyes- jeepersjamer Shadowpelt- Gray she-cat with a white underbelly and gray markings with white eyes- lexi5237 Blackheart- Black she-cat with white underbelly and dark blue markings and red eyes- Nawafomari Mudpelt- Light brown tom with a dark brown underbelly and brown eyes- izombiebarbie Rainsplash- Gray she-cat with dark grey patches and a white underbelly and black eyes- Pinkiepie70711232 Ravenclaw- Black she-cat with a gray underbelly and gray markings with blue eyes- Snowypuppy03 Nightclaw- Black tom with dark red markings and amber eyes with a gray underbelly- lala65307 Leaffeather- Small calico tom with green eyes- Sapphireiceberg Apprentices: Redpaw- Dark red she-cat with brown eyes and red markings and a black underbelly- Collectiions Mentor: Blackheart Midnightpaw- Black she-cat with a white underbelly and gray eyes- Smile707 Mentor: Sushhi Kits: Amberkit- Light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes- Amberthekittycat Crimsonkit- Dark red she-cat with gray markings and yellow eyes- xxwolves616xx Mistkit- Gray she-cat with greenish-blueish eyes and white markings- rabbits181 Queens: None Elders: None Medicine Cat: Lilacstream- Dark brown she-cat with brown stripes and green eyes and a dark brown underbelly- Wiimwolf Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Beliefs We believe in StarClan and go to the Moonpool. We will listen to their omens and any cat who gets a prophecy must fulfill it at the right time. If you try to stop them from fulfilling it you will be punished depending on your rank. Only the medicine cat, leader and medicine cat apprentice may know about a message hinting a death. Prophecies None yet. Joining Fill this form out in the comments and find me and go to my den i'm rabbits143. I will reply saying if you are accepted or not. Cat Name: Username: Member or not: Free chat or not: Looks: Roleplay Example: After you post this, please wait up to three days. If i don't see it, message me on my Message Wall and tell me. I will get to the message as fast as i can. I will add you on the list as quick as i can. Alliance Form Pack or Clan name: Leader's Username: Why you want to ally with us: How you will help us: Enemy Form Pack or Clan name: Leader's Username: What we did to your Pack or Clan: Territory and Prey Our territory is The Lost Temple Of Zios and Sarepia Forest on the sever Rocky Our prey is: Voles, Mice, Hares, Birds, Fish, Shrews, and Thrushes. Fun Facts * EclipseClan was going to be called TwilightClan * Greypelt helped Darkstar with the name * A tom named Huntertooth quit EclipseClan before it was named * Darkstar's past name was Dark * Sharpclaw was the first member * Hawkfeather and Dusktail joined unexpectedly * Greypelt was going to be named Speklepelt * It was hard to make Greypelt deputy, Darkstar wanted Sharpclaw to be deputy * Darkstar's friend, Redpaw is the first cat to be red in the Clan Theme Songs These aren't my songs! No copyright intended. '' Counting Stars by OneRepublic. Monster by Skillet. Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace. Allies EmeraldClan- Emeraldstar- rosiecherryblossom9 Enemies NightClan- Nightstar- Unknown username MossClan- Treestar- wishpaws17 SunClan-- Hazelstar - Bitsyboo11 Quotes This is where all of the EclipseClan members can put unlimited quotes, they must sign their name at the end of each quote they make. ''I will ally with you, i will help you grow, Sharpstar ~ Darkstar News Not everything will be stored here, just important news. 8|28|2016: MossClan is a enemy of EclipseClan, they will pay their price. 8|29|2016: SunClan is a enmey of EclipseClan, they will pay their price. Category:Browse